


Das Angebot

by Servena



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Tea, Gen, Immortality, Impending Death, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Ich habe übrigens meine Meinung geändert.“





	Das Angebot

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel ist eigentlich viel älter als hier behauptet und seine Nichte ist frei erfunden. Das hat mein Gehirn nicht davon angehalten, dieses Plotbunny hervorzuzaubern.

“Ich habe übrigens meine Meinung geändert.“ Sie ächzte ein bisschen, als sie sich herunterbeugte, um das Milchkännchen aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen.

 „Wozu?“, fragte Nathaniel, während er den Küchenschrank öffnete, um zwei Teetassen herauszuholen.

„Nein, nein, hol das gute Teeservice aus der Vitrine. Wir setzen uns in die gute Stube.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie saßen nie in der guten Stube. Und normalerweise tranken sie aus den geblümten Teetassen von Ikea.

Als er auf den Flur hinaustrat, rief sie ihm hinterher: „Aber nicht fallen lassen!“

Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, verdrehte er die Augen. Nur die eigene Nichte konnte einem über 100jährigen Vampir sagen, er solle nichts fallen lassen.

Als sie hinter ihm das Wohnzimmer betrat, maß sie ihn mit einem wissenden Blick, sagte aber nichts.

Erst als sie beide saßen - sie in ihrem Lieblingssessel mit der verstellbaren Rückenlehne und er auf dem Sofa - und der Tee eingeschenkt war, kamen sie wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was los ist?“, fragte er und nahm die Teetasse in die Hand. Sie bestand aus feinstem Porzellan und hatte schon seiner Mutter, Margarets Großmutter, gehört. Wie sie das Zeug heil durch beide Weltkriege gebracht hatte, war ihm schon immer schleierhaft gewesen.

„Ich habe Krebs“, antwortete sie prompt.

Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee.

„Die Ärzte sagen, ich könnte mich unters Messer legen, aber mit 87 ist das dann wohl das letzte, was ich sehe“, fuhr sie ungerührt fort. „Und zur Chemotherapie kriegen mich keine 10 Pferde, ich hab 3 Jahre lang zugeguckt, wie Frau Henderson von gegenüber immer weniger wurde, nein danke.“

Er setzte die Teetasse vorsichtig wieder auf ihre Untertasse. Jetzt verstand er.

„Meine Kinder sind erwachsen und leben ihr Leben. Ich habe drei Enkelkinder, die im Großen und Ganzen ganz gut geraten sind. Mein Testament ist seit Jahren gemacht, keiner hat Schulden und niemand ist krank. – Außer ich natürlich. –  Ich dachte, irgendwann jetzt würde sich der Moment einstellen, wo ich dankend abtreten möchte. Aber heute Morgen bin ich aufgewacht und mir wurde klar: Ich will noch nicht sterben.“ Sie beugte sich in ihrem Sessel vor und sah ihn fest an. „Deswegen möchte ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen.“

Er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und nahm  erst mal einen tiefen Atemzug. „Du wirst nicht wieder jung werden“, sagte er dann.

Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Wird der Krebs verschwinden?“

„Nein. Aber er wird nicht mehr wachsen und er wird dich nicht umbringen.“

„Das ist gut genug. Ich schätze, meine abgenutzten Gelenke regenerieren sich auch nicht auf magische Weise.“

„Nein, aber die Schmerzen sollten verschwinden. Aber insgesamt ist die Faktenlage bei jemandem in deinem Alter eher dünn“, fügte er hinzu.

Sie nickte langsam. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte nicht ewig leben. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, ich sollte diese Familie besser noch ein bisschen im Auge behalten, denn wer weiß, auf was für Ideen die ohne mich kommen. Und wenn ich dann wieder die Stiege zum Dachboden hochkomme, kann ich da auch endlich mal putzen.“ Sie sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Teetasse mit funkelnden Augen an. „Kannst du mich noch ein paar Jahre ertragen?“

Er dachte daran, dass sie ein merkwürdiges Paar abgaben, die alte Frau in ihrem flauschigen rosa Pullover und er in der für Deathdealer typischen schwarzen Unform (eigentlich komplett mit Mantel und Stiefel, aber die hatte er an der Garderobe ablegen müssen), zusammen an dem Tisch mit Spitzendeckchen.

Er grinste. „Wenn nötig, für immer.“

„Das verhüte Gott! Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich dich so lange ertragen kann?!“


End file.
